


Let's Love

by saladhime



Series: Self-Portrait [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, perkz worries a lot and wunder is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Luka loves the spotlight and Martin doesn't.But they make it work, just like they always have.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Series: Self-Portrait [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Let's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe! I don't really have much to say this time around, so I hope you all enjoy the fic and have a great day/night!

_I was not enough but you fill me_

_I was like winter but now I’m warm_

_Without even a word you change me_

_You were too far away but now you’re in front of me_

_I’m being colored by you..._

-

Luka loves the spotlight.

He loves the cheers from the fans when he pulls off a sick outplay. He loves the pressure of carrying a game that should’ve been lost. He adores the praise casters and analysts dole onto him and his abilities. 

He love, love, _loves_ it all.

Of course, there are bad days. There are days where he plays much too aggressively and runs it down and there are days where he just can’t stomach that spotlight he reveres so much. It’s on those days, where his calls are more passive and his presence subdued that he understands Martin.

Martin, his top-laner of two years now. And after MSI, his boyfriend of just about half a year.

Luka’s memory of the confession was oddly hazy (it wasn’t odd, it was because they’d been drunk beyond belief and high off of their dominant win), but he still remembered what it felt like when Martin had clumsily grabbed his hips, pulling Luka ever closer, and Luka giggling incessantly while wrapping his arms around Martin’s neck. He remembers how awful their breathes were when they kissed, their lips cautious at first, but slowly growing fierce, heavy and hungry. And when they pulled back from each other, their noses touching, Luka was dazzled by the dopey grin and shining blue eyes that Martin admired him with in their dim hotel room.

It’s a look that reminds Luka of what he saw in Martin in the first place. Martin didn’t love the spotlight like Luka did. He appreciated praise, and he appreciated the encouraging cheers from the fans, but he never sought out for it the way Luka did. Martin didn’t need to be the face of his team, the one getting all the Post-Game Lobbies, or the one getting hype montages. Martin liked his island, he liked making room for Luka, Marcin or Rasmus to come and get the flashy pentakills.

By no means was Martin passive, but he never wrestled for control of Luka’s spotlight, because he didn’t _need_ or _want_ it. So long as his team and other players knew his worth, knew how meaningful his role on a team was, he was okay with it, with Luka or whomever else basking in the spotlight’s glow. 

And it was something that caught Luka’s attention as he played with Martin. Maybe not the first year, but the second, and now here, in the third. Sure, it wasn’t like the top-laner wasn’t getting recognized for his talent, or getting featured in the content they had to do, but something just didn’t sit right with Luka. It didn’t help that he’d roleswapped again, leaving everyone hungry for answers from him and Rasmus, leaving the other members lacking somewhat. Everyone’s eyes were on them. Now, the more Luka thought about it, the more Luka’s spotlight started to burn him.

“ _Yndling,_ are you okay?” Martin had asked one night, having just finished a WoW raid and slipping into Luka’s room. It was late, and the sounds of the G2 house were starting to lull into a quiet. The only noise now was the bustle of Berlin at night and whatever anime Mihael and Rasmus were watching in the living room. Luka was on his bed, sitting against the headboard with the cover settled atop his legs. He smiled when he watched the taller come in, but the question had his face pull into a frown. 

“Actually….not...not really.” Luka murmured bluntly, shifting his gaze up to meet Martin’s own. The look of surprise on the taller's face made him chuckle, but it was awkward, and cleared his throat as Martin moved closer to the bed, settled under the covers and sat beside Luka.

“Oh? Care to tell me why?” Martin asked, lifting one of his large hands to run through Luka’s cropped hair. His movements were careful and his voice was undemanding, and Luka scooted closer to be pressed against the warmth of the top-laner, humming at the attention as he thought.

“I mean, it sounds kinda stupid honestly.” Luka said quietly.

“It’s not stupid if its bothering you, _elskede._ ” Martin replied with the slightest bit of edge, moving his hand to wrap around Luka’s shoulders and turning to press a chaste kiss on the side of Luka’s head. The languid affection made a soft pink bloom across his cheeks, and sighed. 

“I mean...it’s just...shit. I’m really bad at this hold on-” Luka began, pulling his face as he searched for the right way to word his thoughts. “-it’s just….am I taking anything away from you? Am I taking up too many PGL’s or time on voicecomms? Am I making it harder for you to be known or your talent recognized? Am I...am I hogging your spotlight?” Luka blurts out, words sudden and spilling from him like a waterfall and before he knows it, it’s quiet. 

Luka’s heart is beating fast and hard, and he’s sure from where Martin is he can hear it. Luka waits as his boyfriend processes Luka’s words, but he dares to peek over at the top-laner. Martin’s face isn’t blank, but his eyebrows furrow and nods to himself. Then, before Luka can ask, lets out a yelp as he’s dragged onto Martin’s lap, his face painted a fierce red and eyes wide as he looks at the Dane. There’s a small smile on Martin’s face as he looks at Luka, his hands settling on the small of the mid-laner’s back. 

“Luka, you were made for the spotlight. Dude, I play fucking _top-lane._ Of course people are gonna wanna watch you, or Rasmus or whoever else. You’re not taking any of that away, _elskede._ It’s nice getting recognition for being a fucking genious or getting cheers, because of _course_ that feels good but…..Luka almost _every_ second of you in that spotlight is deserved. You’re not taking that away from me, or anyone. I love you too much to think that, and so do the others. You're our amazing autofilled ADC and midlane king.” Martin finished, pressing his forehead to Luka’s gently.

Luka giggled at the last line, but as the words settled into his mind, he felt his breath hitch and body tremble slightly. “Yeah...I just….sometimes I worry about that _almost_ every second…” He breathed out, and he couldn’t help the tear that fell as he spoke.

But, there Martin was, kissing it away. In fact, Martin pressed a flurry of kisses along Luka’s face. He felt kisses along his head, eyes, nose, cheeks and finally, he pressed his lips against Luka’s. The kiss was gentle, one of Martin’s hands coming up to cup Luka’s cheek gently, and rubbed his thumb along it when he pulled back.

“Luka, baby, I know you’ve got so much on your mind all the time. It’s one of the things that make you such a great captain but….Luka I promise you it’s okay, really, it is.”

-

Luka loves the spotlight. And Luka knows that he’ll worry about this again, that he’s taking too much of it for himself. But with Martin’s eyes looking at him devotion and care, with Martin’s firm and solid support, and Martin knowing about his fears, he knows they’ll work it out.

Just like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we LOVE healthy communication and comfort!!!!


End file.
